


The 9-to-5 Doesn't Look All That Bad Right Now

by P1nkintheNi9ht



Series: Boats and Birds [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, One Shot, Rare Pair, a little bit of swearing, i was thinking of 7-11 when writing this, jasper's called mamá cus she's Spanish, lapis is peri's cousin, peridot works the night shift, pumpkins's a good dog, she hates it, that and walmart, zircon is a good mom and so is jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P1nkintheNi9ht/pseuds/P1nkintheNi9ht
Summary: Peridot works the night shift. She hates every second of it.
Relationships: Amethyst/Peridot (implied), Blue Zircon/Jasper, Pearl/Mystery Girl (implied)
Series: Boats and Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744660
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The 9-to-5 Doesn't Look All That Bad Right Now

Peridot had gone thought life as a mostly good person. Sure, she had some bad things, like the time she had cheated on an English Grammar Exam, or the time she had accidentally set the microwave on fire. But those thing, they were small, non-harmful (ok, maybe the microwave was a little unsafe, but she was only 8 when it happened so it wasn't really her fault). She never had actively tried to do something wrong. 

But, as she stood behind a sticky counter in front of some Karen-esc woman ranted at her about the fact that they didn't sell Chiko chicken feed while some hobo pushed the just stacked display of caned yams over, Peridot started to debate on how many years she'd get for arson. 

Just as she thought she was going to reach for one of the many cheap plastic lights in the rack beside her, she felt her phone buzz. 

Taking it out of her pock, Peridot felt like her soul had just ascended. The digital clock read 1:00 am, meaning that she could now take her very much deserved break. 

"I'm sorry mama, but my break has just stared, so i'm afraid I can't help you", She said, placing her phone back into her pocket, as she fast walked around the counter and across the shop floor until she reached the storage door. 

Karen had tried to ask (yell) at her to help, but Peridot had already made it across the thresh hold and entered the storage room. Continuing on her path, she moved past, and occasionally around, boxes until she made it to the staff door. 

She pushed it open sightly, just enough so a person that could come out the room to pass her, and called out. 

"Hey, Spinel! It's my break, you need to get out there."

"Oh, ok!", Spinel said. she jumped up from where she was sat (next to the old cooler and broken mine fringe) and moved to go through the door.

"Just a heads up", Peridot says, standing taller to help Spinel get past. "There's a woman out there having a fit, and some hobo knocked down a display."

"Thanks for the heads up!", Spinel smiled, moving past her and skipping down towards the storage door. She some how was always happy, even when someone actively tried to be an ass to her. Then again, it was funny to see how happy she was compered to her twin, who was an absolute feral bastard.

Going inside the break room, Peridot let the paint striped door close behind her. 

She went up to the dirty mirror in the corner of the room and looked into it. 

Messy bleached hair cut into a pixie cut, wire frame glass broken in the middle that were tapped back together, dark green eye shadow, and chipped, black nail polished nails stared back at her. 

Her green alien jacket looked like it had seen better days, and her black crop top was covered in orange dog fur. Her denim jeans looked scratched to all hell, and her left sneaker had a huge hole in the bottom.

She looked exactly how she felt; she felt like hell warmed up.

Sighing, she ran her hand throw her hair, and then sat herself down on a near by box full of paper work.

She really wished she hadn't of taken this job. Not only did it not pay much, but she could only work the night shift as she had school in the morning. Not even that, but she also had to deal with some creep name 'Kar-vin' who kept try to sneak one on Spinel.

Overall, it was pretty suckey.

But she had to take it. She really couldn't keep staying at home, play on her Y-Box while she waited for her mothers (one a lawyer,the other a police officer). And she was able buy more Camp Pining Hearts merch, so that was good too. 

Taking a breath, Peridot layed her head against the back wall, and tried to get some form of sleep. If she could just get a few minutes-

A loud 'BANG!' was sounded, along with the sound of something skidding against the floor.

Getting up, Peridot marched out the door.

"Ok, what the HELL was - Pumpkin?!"

There, sitting with her tail wagging, tongue lopped out, was Pumpkin, Peridot's ginger chi-Poo.

Ruining over, she picked her up and went back into the office, where Peridot sat her as she got out phone.

She went over her options; she could phone her cousin Lapis, but she most likely at that midnight aquarium talk. Garnet was on a trip with her parents, and Pearl was on a date with Sabrina. Amethyst would probably come and take Pumpkin, but she hadn't been getting as much sleep as of late, and it would make her sad if she was the reason her girlfriend didn't sleep. That only left one option: her parents. Not an ideal situation, what with it being their date night, but she had to get Pumpkin home.

Clinking her mother's contact, she let it ring, waiting for them to pick up. 

On the fourth ring, she answered.

_"Aoko Zirconia speaking."_

"Um, hey mom-"

_"Is that you, Peridot?"_

"Yeah um, can you come to my work?"

_"Why? Did something happen? Are you ok?"_

"No, I'm fine, I just, um, Pumpkin kinda broke into my work place-"

_"She did what?!"_

"Yeah, um, can you just come get her? Please?"

_"Of course, Peri. I'm just going to pass you over to Jasper, ok?"_

"Ok, mom."

There was a little talking, a bit of shuffling, then-

_"Ok, Pebble, what you do this time?"_

"Hi to you too, mamá."

 _"Don't act snarky, your mom hates that. Anyway, why in hells name is Pumpkin there?"_

"I don't know, I assume she just followed me here."

_"Yeah, that or the dog door is broken, I should probably fix that- wait what? Sorry, el cariño, I was paying attention. Uh hu... ok, I'll tell her- Pebble, yeah still there?"_

"Yeah, I'm here."

_"Ok, so we've payed, we'll probably be there in 20 minutes, 10 if traffics good. You gonna' be ok?"_

"yeah, I'll be fine."

_"Ok, good. We'll see you in 10 minutes."_

"Ok, love you."

The call ends, and Peridot decides it probably time to clock out.


End file.
